Swallowed in the Sea
by Onemoreparadise
Summary: Yeah you belong with me : Not swallowed in the sea. Zexion and Demyx always did belong together. My collection of Zemyx oneshots
1. Now?

Authors note: I have been a huge fan of Zemyx for a few years now. Yes, that long. It's about time I have a oneshot collection dedicated to my OTP. They will range in rating, POV and can be read in any order. Have fun.

Title: Now?

Rating: T

Warnings: A Demyx moment.

POV: Third

Summary: Demyx makes a perfectly reasonable request... at two in the morning.

* * *

**N**_ow?_

. xxx .

Night had fallen on the City that Never Was (Even though the sky always seemed to be stuck in eternal night). The clocks were the only things that seemed to alarm the non-existent residence of the time. Like any normal person would at night, the organization members all retreated to their private quarters as the hour grew later.

"Zex... Zexy..." The Melodious Nocturnes' speech slurred from the air of sleepiness hanging over him.

Zexion's room was plain, yet comfortable. This gave Demyx perfect reason to share a room with the Cloaked Schemer ever since he took a personal liking to the lilac haired nobody. Nobodies held no heart to feel emotions, physical and sexual urges however were a different story all on their own. For this reason, Zexion didn't complain when Demyx hastily chose him one night to tame his natural sex drive. Yes, Zexion had no complains what-so-ever…

Except he could always do without the occasional Demyx moment…

They were pressed up against each other, back to back. Demyx closest to the wall.

"Yeah?" There was a hint of annoyance in the cloaked schemers voice as he answered. _'Better be important...'_

"Le's have sex..."

"... Now?" Zexion groaned inwardly, rubbing at his still closed eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Right now?"

"MmmHmm..."

Zexion opened his eye that wasn't stuck behind his hair to take a quick look at the clock. "... It's two 'o clock in the morning Demyx..."

"So?" The blond put a slight whine in his voice. He knew that always got on Zexion's last nerve. "I wan' it now..." With such a slur, he seemed in no condition to do anything accept hope that he had a very nice arousing dream that night.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No..."

"I think it can wait."

"Naw, I'll die before then..."

"You won't die..."

"Fine then. When everyone wakes up tomorrow morning and find out that I have faded into oblivion because you didn't have sex with me, you have fun answerin' to Xemnas when he asks why Organization Thirteen is now Organization Twelve!"

Zexion slapped a hand to his forehead at this kids wild excuses. Sometimes he truly believed that was all Demyx was good for.

"Fine..." Zexion opened his other eye, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He stretched out his arms, preparing himself for whatever Demyx wanted to do with him. He looked over at his sex addict of a roommate, noticing that he was doing nothing to get ready. The blond still lay on his side facing the wall. "Demyx?"

Zexion leaned over the Melodious Nocturne. His eyes were tightly closed and a light even breath could be felt in between his snores. The musical blond was once again fast asleep. A smirk played across Zexion's mouth as he pulled the covers over himself to go back to bed.

* * *

**A/N- **I. Don't. Know.

The idea just hit me like a sack of bricks!

What a Demyx moment!


	2. Philematology

Title: Philematology

Rating: T

Warnings: The possibility that Axel and Roxas's relationship might be illegal.

POV: Third

Summary: It was a well-known fact that Zexion was smart. So it was obvious that the one way to get to a geniuses heart was to be well schooled yourself.

* * *

**P**hilematology

.xxx.

"Philematology!"

Zexion's head twisted up from the book he was currently reading to the intrusion of his privacy. Standing right over him with a stack of books was Demyx. Not only was the fact that he was carrying books weird but the normally laid back musician held a very serious expression as he pronounced every syllable of the word carefully.

"...What?"

Demyx dropped his stack of books on the table beside Zexion's work. In no time at all the blond had a chair pulled up right next to the Cloaked Schemers. "I said 'Philematology'."

When he got a quizzical stare from the mastermind of the Organization his eyes suddenly went wide. Zexion had never heard that word in his whole non-existent life. This of course seemed to over joy Demyx for some ungodly, probably unnatural, reason. His smile grew at least ten times wider.

"… I don't believe I know that word."

"You don't know what it is?"

"I believe I just stated, I don't know that word."

"You mean I know something that YOU don't know!" The musician was only getting more excited by the second. This unnerved Zexion to no end. Even though the schemer was young, he was quite sure he had schooled himself on everything imaginable. To not know a word Demyx knew was unsettling at best, almost disgraceful even.

"Me! The one everyone so freely refers to as lacking intelligence knows something that Zexion does not know!"

Well now that Zexion's pride and joy, his knowledge, was insulted he crossed his arms. There was no way that Demyx could ever know something that he did not. In a matter of seconds Zexion had summoned his Lexicon to his side. He had an uncomfortable lurker over his shoulder as he flipped through the pages to the "p" section. There was no way he didn't know this word. He had probably just... forgotten it somehow. Yes, it was probably still somewhere buried deep in his memories. He just needed a refresher was all.

"Well?" Demyx smirked, his head resting uncomfortably close to Zexion's on the back of the chair.

"Well," Zexion squinted at the page filled with minuscule text, searching for the word in question. "Phile... Phile... Phile-Ah, here it is." He cleared his throat as he read the entry out loud. "Philematology. A noun meaning the science or art of kissing." His gaze fell from the book back onto the invader on his precious alone time. "And you chose to bother me with such nonsence because?..."

No wonder why he never bothered to school himself on that word. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever had the misfortune of reading. Demyx on the other hand frowned at the insult.

"Whadda ya mean pointless?"

"The fact that someone would consider kissing an art form is bad enough, but to have the nerve to call it a science is an insult to scientists everywhere. Why don't you go tell Vexen about this new word you found and get his opinion? I bet he won't be too happy about it." With that being said The Cloaked Schemer stood from his chair, grabbing his pile of work and stuck his pencil neatly behind his ear. Zexion was headed out of the library back up to his room. His research had already been interrupted with stupidity, which must have meant it was time to retreat to his quarters in private.

It was obvious that the Melodious Nocturne wasn't about to let such a thing happen. "Wait Zex!" He ran to catch up with the other nobody, "I've been studying this very hard, don't you want to know about it? I can teach you!"

"You? Studying? Since when do you study anything? And teach me? The day I actually learn something from you will be the day when Axel finally admits that he's after an underage boy."

"Oh come on, I'm not so lazy that I can't read a book. I'll prove it," Zexion just kept up his pace, not looking back at Demyx who was still acting as his shadow. He had no desire to hear about this research of his. "Did you know that an average person spends two weeks of their lives kissing?"

"How pointless."

"Or that our brains have neurons that help us find each others lips even in the dark."

"Why is this important again?"

"And that kissing produces a hormone that makes us feel good so one kiss leads to another?"

"How long did you spend learning all this?"

"Or maybe you just have Philematophobia. Which is the fear of kissing. I can fix that if you want."

Zexion turned tentatively turned on his heel with an eyebrow raised at the blond. Demyx looked quite proud of himself. All those books he had been holding when he barged into Zexion's research time were no doubt books on Philematology.

"Why in all Kingdom Heart name did you want to learn this?"

At that the musician grew a sly smirk, sliding in closer to Zexion. "Isn't it obvious?"

Zexion was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the shrinking distance between him and Demyx. There came a point where he could no longer back up. He was trapped between Demyx and a wall. "Philematology me."

Zexion blinked when Demyx edged his face closer. "Demyx, that sentence makes no sense at all. If Philematology is the study of kissing then how could I-"

Before he knew it Demyx's lips were pressed securely to his in a deep kiss. Zexion's normally genius mind suddenly went blank, and the sentence didn't even have to make sense for it to warm his lips in all the right ways.

* * *

Roxas leaned up to kiss a rather hesitant Axel. He tried to gain the redheads attention by nipping at his bottom lip, something that normally was a turn on to the older nobody, but he didn't seem to budge. He lightly shook Axel's shoulder. It was a very rare occasion that when he was naked and perfectly positioned under Axel that the redhead wouldn't jump at the chance to make the most of that moment.

"Something on your mind Ax?"

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck, giving Roxas's body a quick look over. "Have you ever considered the possibility that our relationship might actually be illegal?"

* * *

**A/N-** Inspired by an Icon I saw that said "Philematology me. And I HAD to add the AkuRoku part! Just HAD to! You know it's illegal so shut up! You still like it!


End file.
